Sheldon Pierce
Sheldon Pierce is a werewolf and one of the main characters and the tritagonist in The Hathaway Chronicles. ''He is the son of Andrew Pierce, and the late Aria Pierce. He has been best friends with Scott Aldridge for years. When he attended Franklin High in his Senior year, he met Celesta Moone, and the two later became romantically involved. He also became good friends with Lydia and Eddie. He has a personal vendetta against Seana Kane, as she killed his mother several years ago. '''Sheldon is a member of the Pierce Family '''and the Mirren Family.' Early History '''Sheldon Pierce' was born on December 5, 1994 to Andrew Pierce and Aria Pierce in Beaumont, Texas. He moved to Seaside, California with his parents in early 2005, after the death of his ailing grandmother, Aria's mother. He remained homeschooled when they moved. Weeks later in April when Sheldon was 10 years old, his mother Aria was brutally killed by Seana Kane. His father had a meeting held to take action into the killings of their pack members, Andrew had enlisted the help of Scott Aldridge, along with the Reza's to help with finding who was killing their pack members. During the night, the van Aria and Sheldon were in broke down, though the Reza family were nearby and stopped to pick them up. Sheldon and Lydia Reza met for the first time, and during the meeting, they had played Monopoly together. During the meeting, Seana and other vampires attacked, killing the remaining members of Andrew's pack. Aria had tried to get Sheldon and Lydia to safety, though Seana found them, brutally killing Aria in front of Sheldon and Lydia. Seana then attacked Lydia, then realized she was human, however, Scott intervened, attacking Seana, letting Sheldon and Lydia escape. Though, due to the amount of grief that raged through Sheldon, it caused his werewolf gene to activate for the first time, something that shouldn't of happened till his mid-teens. He thought Lydia was Seana, and attempted to kill her, till Andrew and Scott intervened. Afterwards, Lydia's memory was erased of that night, and the two didn't see each other again till their senior year of high school. Andrew and Scott spent years trying to track Seana, she had gotten away. After Aria's death, Andrew distanced himself from his son emotionally, but drilled into his head that if Seana ever came back, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Which is evident throughout the beginning of Darkness Descending, since he almost loses control multiple times. Since Scott stuck around to help find Seana with Andrew, be bonded with the young Sheldon, and the two became like brothers. The Hathaway Chronicles TBA Personality Sheldon is known to be kind towards others, but due to his werewolf heritage, he has a very bad temper. He is shy and awkward around Celesta, especially her father, who enjoys intimidating him. He is also very remorseful over his actions seven years ago, when he almost killed Lydia, whom he thought was Seana Kane, he wasn't in the right state of mind, as he started turning several years before he was supposed to. He is also fiercely protective over the ones he cares about. Appearance Sheldon is very tall, and towers over most of his friends. He has hazel green eyes, his hair is a dark brown. He typically wears t-shirts and jeans. He is fair skinned with a smile full of dimple's. ' Abilities As a pure-blooded werewolf, Sheldon is shown to be very stronger than average werewolves. *'Super Strength' - Werewolves are much stronger than any human. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than vampires. Since Sheldon turned at such a young age, his strength is above normal norms for his species. *'Super Speed '- Werewolves are extremely faster than any human. Werewolves can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. *'Super Agility' - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Durability' - Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. *'Healing Factor' - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near-instantaneously. Like vampires, werewolves heal instantly from damage, and have been commented to heal just as fast as them. However, not every werewolf heals as fast. Unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. *'Super Senses '- Werewolves have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. * Ability to turn into a wolf on command '''- werewolves can turn into werewolves whenever they desire, not just on a full moon, since he is a full blooded werewolf. Relationships Appearances ''Darkness Descending Chapter Titles * The Reckoning (First Appearance) * Forgotten * The Glimpse * Trails of Magic * Broken Shards * Day Terrors * Past Mistakes * Bygones * Bright Eyes * Ties That Bind (Mentioned) * Bloody Promises (Mentioned) * Lost in the Years (Mentioned) * Out of the Woods * A Shot in the Dark * Ordinary People * The Rings (Mentioned) * A Lesson in History (Mentioned) Trivia *He is the first werewolf shown in the series shown to get the gene activated, especially at such a young age. Category:Main Character Category:Werewolf Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character Category:December Birthday